Dionaea Muscipula
by Nightmare-of-your-dreams
Summary: Definition: Insectivore flower that captures flies by closing like a cage. The flies can’t escape…Yamato and Kouji lock Izumi and Mimi in his secret mansion…but why? A love and trust story... On hold..so don't expect any updates anytime soon
1. 1st encounters

Hey everyone! This is my first story on fan fiction! I hope its good; please review so I know what you think! (You can go see on google what a Dionaea muscipula looks like :-D)

Btw, I can't take all the credit for this story; it was actually my friend who wrote the beginning. But she said she didn't like it so she ripped it out, but I had read it and I though it was super good so I took it and I decided to continue it! Lol, but I did change some things though. Ugh I had to stick all the pages back together to be able to read it properly!!! It was loooong!

Yeah, don't expect the characters to have to same personalities like in digimon, because they don't, I wrote the way I wanted to...they just look the same!

Anyways I'll let you read now! Make sure you read the next chapters too, and review please!!!

* * *

Mimi's Pov:

My name is Mimi Tachikawa, just an ordinary high school girl. I must admit that I was one of the prettiest at my school in New York. My mom made me refuse an offer from a man to become a singer because we were going to move back to Japan. I used to live there when I was 6 years old. Now I'm 15 and I'll go to a Japanese school. It will be very hard for me since the rules will be stricter than my old school. I also broke up with Michael. I wasn't really sad so I guess I didn't like him that much anymore. I was really mad a my dad because he forced me to undye my beautiful pink hair with red stripes and stars.

Normal Pov:

The first day Mimi came to Japan, she had to go to school. She walked in the school gates with her white shirt and blue skirt. Mimi added a blue tie to her uniform even if girls weren't allowed to wear one, but Mimi forced her dad to call the school principal to ask for an authorization. People couldn't help but stare at her when she passed them in the halls.

Suddenly, everybody started to run and gathered up near a corner. Mimi was curious and pushed her way through the crowd. There were five guys standing there in the circle that the people formed. 3 of them were watching and 2 others were fighting. Actually it looked more like one guy was getting beat up to death by the other guy.

"I'm sorry! Please stop! Somebody help me!" the guy begged. Mimi stared at the scene in shock. _What is this?! Why is everybody watching and not helping?! This is ridiculous!_ Mimi stood out pushed the blond guy who was about to punch the other guy.

"Stop it, you idiot!" Mimi shouted, "He already said that he was sorry! I can't stand guys who pick on others!"

The blond guy stood up and stared at Mimi. _Wow! He's such a hottie! He reminds me of Michael. But his eyes are so cold and yet, so beautiful..._Mimi shook her head to not be deceived by the dead gorgeous guy in front of her.

"A good girl shouldn't butt in to other peoples business." He said coldly

"Then I'll just have to be a bad girl, what are you going to do about that!" She asked

"I'll make you feel sorry. Don't think that just because you're a girl means that I'm going to easy up on you." He threatened her.

"How dare you threaten me!" Mimi was going to slap the guy with her right hand but he caught her right wrist. Mimi quickly slapped him with her left hand.

"Looks like you forgot I have two useful hands!"

A lot of chattering started in the back. Mimi could hear some of them: "Who the hell is this chick?!" "She's dead man! She slapped Yamato!" "How can she talk to Yamato Ishida like that!?" "Too bad! She's so pretty but she'll be changing school soon!"

Mimi was confused. She wanted to know what all of this was about.

Mimi had a bad feeling about her new school life. She looked back at the man she slapped _He must be a dangerous man. What was his name? Ya...Yamato, I think. I normally stay away from those freaks but he might think that I'm scared of him! I can't let this happen! I'm not backing away! _Yamato looked back at Mimi.

"You've got some guts. I never saw you around here. New student?" he asked

"I'm Mimi Tachikawa, I just moved to Japan this morning from New York."

"Humph.! Mimi, huh..."Yamato left with his friends. _That guy must have some attitude problems...sheesh! _

Mimi turned around and found herself face to face with a blond haired girl.

"Hi! I'm Izumi Orimoto!"

"Hi. I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

"You were so cool! How old are you?"

"I'm 15. I just transferred here..."

"I'm a year younger than you. Do you know who that guy is? Not many people dare to stand up against him."

"I have no idea." Mimi answered simply"Why don't you tell me about him? You seem to know a lot." She asked a little curious

"Hmmm, His dad was extremely rich and when he passed away he left all his fortune to his oldest son, Yamato. He always has men in black around him...there has been a lot of rumours but I think that it's because everybody wants his money so the men in black are is security, apparently he used to get a lot of beggars at his house, so he bought a secret mansion with his brother Takeru and his two friends, Kouji and Taichi. He's currently 19, he already graduated but he always visits...he can be very scary sometimes!"

Izumi smiled. Mimi was surprised. Maybe his security will attack her or something since she defied Yamato...and slapped him! Mimi sighed and wished that she never came to Japan.

Izumi put her hand on Mimi's shoulder: "Don't worry! Nothing will happen to you, I think Yamato likes you a lot!"

"Huh? Why would you say that?! I think your wrong!"

"Yaya, we'll see about that...let's go to class know!" Izumi dragged Mimi with her

Mimi sweat dropped

"Hey, where are you bringing me...aren't you supposed to be in a grade below me?"

"I'm smart so I skipped a grade!" Izumi said proudly

The two girls went to class together.

Later:

Lunchtime came by quickly. And they headed to the cafeteria and took their lunches out.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Izumi, do you like any guys...?"

"Hmmm...well yeah..."Izumi blushed a little

"Well who is he?"

"...Once I was walking near a lake then some kids who lived nearby pushed me and I fell in...I know how to swim but there was seaweed tangled to my leg and I couldn't get rid of it. I was drowning but somebody saved me. When I opened my eyes, I saw him...it was Kouji, one of Yamato's friends."

"What was he doing over there?"

"Well, you know how I said that Yamato bought a secret mansion with his friends to get away from beggars?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, after Kouji saved me I opened my eyes and he was walking towards a big house on the other side of a small forest...a deserted place...that's their hide-out, and I know where it is!"

"Hey...Why don't we go find him!"

"What?!"

"Let's go to their mansion to find Kouji...we can bring a tent and sleep by the lake! It'll be fun! Come on!"said Mimi exited

"Okay then...but I don't think we should go to their house with all the security and all that...okay?"

"Yaya!"replied Mimi

"How long should we stay?"

"The whole week! Bring lots of clothes!"

Mimi winked at Izumi and Izumi winked back. ;-D

The day came by quickly. Yamato's security didn't end up doing anything to her...maybe Izumi was right. Anyways. Mimi packed her stuff. She brought a big tent with a sleeping bag. She brought a lot of clothes and she dressed in a baby pink camisole with jean shorts. She headed to the train station Izumi was already there, she was wearing pink shorts with a cute white tee shirt.

"Ready?" Mimi asked excitedly

"Yep! Let's go!" Izumi smiled

The girls took the train station for an hour before arriving to there destination. They were the only ones that got off at that place. They found the lake that Izumi had been talking about and installed the tent Mimi brought. Izumi also brought one, they set it up to put their luggage in it.

"Waaa! This is such a nice place! Ok, now let's go to that mansion you were talking about!" said Mimi

"Hey! You said we weren't gonna go there!"

"Don't be silly, let's go!" replied Mimi as she grabbed Izumi and pulled her in a random direction.

Izumi sweat dropped and brought Mimi to the good direction. From far away, they could already see the house. To get to the house, they had to cross the little forest in front of them.

"Don't worry, only 10 minutes till we're out of there" Mimi said as she pointed to the forest.

When they reached the end of the forest, Mimi grabbed Izumi to stop her.

"Shhh, come here!" Mimi whispered and hid behind a bush with her friend. Izumi moved the leaves of the bushes and peeked.

"Holy shit..." Izumi mumbled, "What on earth is happening over there!"

"I don't know and I don't wanna find out! Let's go back..." Mimi said and she made sure that there were no branches on the ground that would crack and make noise if they stepped on them.

In front of the house there was about a hundred men in black standing, it was like some sort of a reunion...

Mimi and Izumi were trying to escape but then they noticed two guys walking towards them, they couldn't see their faces though.

"Oh no!" whispered Izumi then the two girls grabbed big stick to hit the guys with when they get close enough. Their hearts were beating very loudly. When they were really close Mimi gave a signal and they two girls jumped up and went to hit the guys. Sadly, both of the guys were able to stop the sticks. One guy pinned Mimi down on her stomach on the ground and the other guy pinned Izumi facing a tree. They still couldn't see the guys faces. The girls tried to get free but their grips were too strong.

"Heh...looks like I caught a cute little rabbit!" said the guy that had Mimi pinned down.

"That voice...AH! Yamato Ishida! Let go of me right now!!!" Mimi shouted "You're making my clothes all dirty!"

"Will you stop screaming!" Yamato answered.

Izumi tried to turn around to see the guy that was pinned her down. She knew that they might get badly hurt if they stayed like that so she kicked the guy with the back of her foot and he loosened his grip enough for her to turn around. When she saw the guy, she was shocked, it was the guy she wanted to see again for a long time...Kouji. While Izumi was lost in her thoughts Kouji pinned her against the tree again. Mimi took this distraction to her advantage and she hit him with her knee and her elbow at the same time and then she rolled over with him so she was on top of him.

"Wow! You sure are wild. It must feel great to make love with you...I just love wild ones like you!" He said

"Fuck off! You pervert!" Mimi blushed

Many men in black came and one guy said: "Kouiji! Yamato! We heard a lot of noise coming from here...um...are you all right Yamato?" he said when he saw Mimi on top of Yamato.

"Of course I'm fine!" Yamato didn't look very convincing. "Taichi, do me a favour and escort these two girls in the house...I think we need to have a talk!"

Taichi made a signal and two other many grabbed Mimi and Izumi

"Hey let go of me! Let go!" shouted Izumi as the guy took her.

"Shut up bitch!" he said as he grabbed her arm and twisted it a little and it really hurt Izumi, it brought tears to her eyes.

"Owww! Stop it! It hurts!"

"Izumi!" Mimi wanted to help her friend but she couldn't. Kouji gave the guy who was twisting Izumi's arm an evil look and he loosened his grip.

Mimi was holding on the Yamato's shirt really hard and the guy couldn't pull her off. "Stop clinging on his shirt you slut!" He said

"What are you calling me a slut for you no-mannered jerk! Let go of me!" she screamed

"You let go of me! You're going to rip my shirt!" said Yamato

"No way! I'm going to be taken away!" she said

"You think you're not going to be taken away even if you don't let go of me?!" Yamato grabbed Mimi tightly against him and lifted her up as he also got up. He put her on his shoulder like a deliveryman.

"Hey! Put me down!!"

"Sure!" Yamato let her go and she fell on the ground. "Men take them in." Two men came to pick up Mimi.

The girls got carried inside.

* * *

Yay! That's the end of my 1st chap! I hope you liked it! :-D

Preview of next chap:

Izumi and Mimi are brought into the house. Yamato and Kouji have a little chitchat with them. Then they get a room and are locked in. The girls try to escape...Will they succeed? Or will they be caught again? What will happen to them in Yamato's secret mansion? Find out, in the next chapter of Dionaea muscipula!


	2. Escape impossibilty

So here's chapter 2!

Some of you wanted it to be funny...sorry, but this one isn't really funny...maybe it'll get funnier afterwards. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! Please review this one too! And yeah, I did warn you last time that the characters don't really have the same personalities like in digimon, well it's the same for this chap too. It'll be the same for all the other chaps btw, so I don't keep repeating myself. I don't know if you found it long for me to post this chap, well anyways, it's cause I hate typing...lol I'm so slow...oh well, it's worth it!

Anyways, I'm done talking now, I'm sure you can't wait to read, so proceed! :-D

* * *

Mimi and Izumi were carried into a big room; it looked like a living room. The walls were painted with a golden yellow and the curtains matched very well, the floor was covered with a big red carpet with an Egyptian pattern, their where two couches facing each other, one was green and the other was brown. As soon as they girls were put down all the men in black left and locked the doors behind them. The two girls were left alone. Mimi helped Izumi up and they took a seat on the green couch.

"Mimi...I'm sorry that you got involved with this..." said Izumi

"What are you talking about?! I'm the one that's sorry...I was the one who wanted to come here."

"Well...I'm happy cause I got to see Kouji!" said Izumi as she smiled

"Really? Which guy was it...?" Mimi asked

"The one that pinned me to the tree."

"Eh, that's him! Hmmm...I do admit that he is good looking!"

Izumi nodded. The girls wanted to find a way to get of that house. Izumi peeked out the window.

"So?"

"No way we could run away from there...we're on the third floor!"

The girls heard the door unlocking and it opened right after. Yamato and Kouji walked in.

"Don't even think of running away from the window!" said Yamato when he saw Izumi by the window. Izumi sat back down beside Mimi.

Kouji and Yamato sat on the brown couch facing the girls. They all stared at each other silently for a few seconds and then Yamato broke the silence: "You've gotten yourselves into something that you shouldn't of involved yourselves in...Now your not going to get out of here so easily I'm sorry to say. You'll live here for know and you will share a room. We will let you go when we are sure that we can trust you..."

Mimi gave Yamato a mad look and Izumi just looked very sad and scared. Kouji seemed like he felt bad and Yamato just dodged Mimi's intense look.

"We already prepared your room...follow me." Said Kouji as he got up and left the room, the girls followed leaving Yamato alone. Mimi slammed the door behind her.

"Waaa, doesn't Kouji look so hot!" whispered Izumi to Mimi

"Uh...He isn't even doing anything..."

"He doesn't need to do anything, he's so beautiful..."

Mimi sweat dropped "...I see, I see..."she said

Kouji heard what the girls said even if they were whispering and he blushed to himself. Kouji opened the door and the girls went into their room; he then closed the door and locked it. As soon as he closed the door Mimi dashed to the window and peeked outside, it was already dark. Mimi then smiled to Izumi.

"Looks like they gave us a wrong room!"

Izumi took a peek outside and smiled: "Awww, too bad we don't have our bikinis with us!"

Meanwhile:

"Doesn't it feel good Kouji! We've got two hot chicks locked up in our house!" said Yamato

Kouji just rolled his eyes and laughed. "I don't think we chose the right room for them though..." he said, serious again.

"Why not?!"

"Well, if they really want to escape, they could just jump out the window...the lake comes right up to the house on that side..."

"Yeah...they'd probably just get tangled in the seaweed, hopefully they're not wild enough to jump!"

Right when Yamato finished his sentence, they heard a big splash coming from outside. They both looked at eachother and ran outside.

"Help!" cried Mimi, seaweed was tangled to her foot and was pulling her in the water, she couldn't get loose.

"Mimi! Mimi! I'm tangled!" cried Izumi with a panicked voice.

"Me too! It keeps pulling me under!"

The girls were trying to scream for help but everytime they came above the water, the seaweed would just pull them under again. When the girls thought that they would drown for sure, they spotted two dark figures swimming towards them. Mimi was overwhelmed with relief, they were going to survive.

The men skilfully untangled the girls and then they dragged them to shore, they sure were strong.

Mimi opened her eyes when she was out of the water, the moonlight luminated the guy's faces, it was Yamato and Kouji. Yamato picked Mimi up and Kouji picked Izumi up. Izumi was unconscious in Kouji's arms.

Mimi was too weak from her struggle against the evil seaweed and to tired to put up a fight with Yamato, she just let him pick her up_. Maybe I was wrong about Yamato...He can't be that bad if he saved me...he sure is hot anyways! _Thought Mimi while she was staring into Yamato's beautiful eyes. At that exact moment, he looked into her eyes and said: "You really are wild..." and he smiled at her.

Mimi slightly blushed and laid her head on Yamato. She was so tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in his strong, warm arms.

The next morning:

The girls woke up to the sound of construction outside. "How did we get here?" asked Izumi as she sat up in the comfy bed they were in.

"I think Yamato and Kouji carried us up."

"Oh! Kouji is so cool and sweet!" said Izumi with a twinkle in her eyes.

Mimi sweat dropped. Izumi looked down at her clothes and said: "Ewww! We're still wearing our wet clothes!"

"Well at least those perverts didn't change us!" replied Mimi

Mimi got out of the white bed she was sharing with Izumi and went to the window.

"Where is all that noise coming form?!" asked Izumi

"I don't know I can't see, but what I can see is that we're in a higher room and there's no water on the bottom, we can't escape"

Izumi then got out of bed too and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Damn it!"

Mimi sat down on the floor and said: "I'm so sorry about all this Izumi!"

"Oh, it's not your fault!"

"Yes it is; I'm the one who wanted to come."

Izumi didn't answer and just sat down beside Mimi.

A few minutes later:

A guy with spiked brown hair opened the door and came in with a bunch of suitcases. "Hey girls! I found your luggage in a tent on the beach so I brought it for you!" he said as he put the suitcases on the floor.

"Well, you shouldn't have went through all that trouble since we'll be leaving soon!" Mimi said sharply.

"Uhhh...I believe you're mistaken. Look on the bright side; you two have the biggest bedroom in the whole house! By the way, my name is Taichi!" he said smiling and he left as fast as he came.

Mimi and Izumi didn't even realize how huge their room was. There were 4 big windows in the whole room with satin white curtains on each of them. In one side of the room there was the king size white bed the girls were in. In the middle part it was like a living room; there was a big white couch with a huge flat screen T.V. right in front and a coffee table separating the two. In the other end there was a nice ceramic white bar with a few white stools. There was another door near the bar leading into an elegant bathroom with a Jacuzzi in it. There was another door also between the four windows leading onto a pretty balcony with a nice view of the lake. Practically everything was white, which made the room look really pure.

With all that in their room, the girls were sitting on the floor when they could be sitting on the couch, one of the stools or even better, in the Jacuzzi! When the girls realized that they sweat dropped.

Izumi got up and went to her luggage: "I think we should change, our clothes are still damp."

"Yeah...we wouldn't want to catch a nasty cold!" said Mimi as she got up to get her own luggage. The girls both changed their clothes. Mimi put on a baby blue camisole with jean capris and Izumi put on a pink tee shirt and a white skirt. They both stayed bare-foot since the carpet was so soft.

The girls laid out their wet clothes on the balcony so they could dry.

Afterwards:

The door unlocked and Yamato walked in. "I'm glad you girls are making yourselves comfortable." He said and Mimi gave him a dirty look.

"You better let us got today! I can't stand being locked in here by you!"

"You didn't seem to mind it that much last night..."

Izumi looked confused and Mimi's look darkened even more

"Besides, you two know too much...you'll be staying here for a while!" he said

Mimi exploded: "Let us go you bastard!" she screamed as she went to punch Yamato but he catched her fist.

"No! You're staying here! I'll let you go when I can trust you!"

Mimi calmed down and sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.

"And don't even think about trying to escape again, it's impossible!" said Yamato

"Are you even gonna let us eat?!" said Izumi with a look of terror on her face "You aren't gonna starve us are you?!"

"Of course not! Were aren't about to let two sexy ladies starve!"

Izumi blushed at the compliment and Mimi just rolled her eyes and whispered to herself "Pervert..." but Yamato heard her. He walked over to her and said: "Well how can I resist someone as beautiful as you, Mimi..." he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Mimi blushed. _I don't know if I can resist you either..._Mimi thought but when she came back to her senses she stepped on his foot...hard!

"OW! That hurt!" yelled Yamato as he grabbed his foot

"Good for you! You deserve it!" replied Mimi

Yamato looked into Mimi's eyes and she stared back in his eyes. _His eyes seem to be telling me something, but I don't understand it..._

Yamato then turned around and headed for the door, he looked back at the girls and said: "You'll get your food soon..." then he turned to leave and it seemed like he smiled to himself for a second...he locked the door behind him.

* * *

Ok! That's it! I don't think it was as long as the last one, but anyways...doesn't matter!

I hope you liked it! It was more dramatic than funny, but that's just because of the circumstances. I think that it'll get more funny after...yeah I'm repeating myself :P.

Okidokie, don't forget to review! PLS!

Preview of next chap:

The girls are gonna meat Takeru. Then they finally try out the Jacuzzi, but someone will walk in on them! Who will it be? And how will that go down? Find out, in the next chapter of Dionaea Muscipula!

Lol, aren't I intriguing? :-D Stay tuned!


	3. Jaccuzi tryout

Hey there!!! I finally decided to type out the 3rd chapter! Now I can really say it took long, sry for that! Anyways, I hope it's good! I tried being funnier, lol. So ya, have fun reading, I'll try going faster for the next chap! But for now, Happy Reading!!!

* * *

Izumi was watching T.V. while Mimi was on the balcony wondering where the construction noises were coming from. Izumi sneezed and she called from the room: "Mimi, I think I'm catching a cold from last night."

Mimi came inside and handed the Kleenex box to Izumi then sat on the couch beside her. "Maybe you should rest so it doesn't get worst." Said Mimi

Izumi then blew her nose and said: "I'm sure I'll be fine!" and gave Mimi one of her cute smiles.

There was a knock on the door and then a cute blond guy with eyes like Yamatos walked in. He was carrying a platter with two sandwiches and two glasses of milk on it.

"Hey there! My name is Takeru Ishida, I brought you girls some lunch!" he said

"Thanks! My name is Izumi Orimoto, I'm starving!"

"And I'm Mimi Tachikawa, Ishida…are you Yamatos brother?"

"Yeah, I am." Said Takeru as he put the platter of food on the table.

"But you seem so sweet and polite, unlike him." said Mimi

"Oh, he's really not that bad once you get to know him!" replied Takeru.

Izumi had already started eating her sandwich.

"Well anyways, I'm gonna go know." Said Takeru

"Bye bye!" said Izumi with her mouth full

"See ya!" said Mimi as she joined Izumi.

Takeru left and the door locked. The girls ate their lunch happily.

Afterwards:

Mimi and Izumi watched T.V. for a while and during a commercial Izumi said: "why don't we try out the jaccuzi?!"

"Why not!" replied Mimi. "Let's get our bikinis!"

The girls opened their suitcases and took their bikinis, which they then changed into. Mimi's bikini was white and checkered pink and had very small pink hearts all over it. Izumi's was baby blue with a seashell pattern all over it and in the middle of her bikini top there was a little dolphin charm.

"Wow you look awesome in your bikini!" said Izumi when she saw Mimi

"You too! It suits you perfectly! We're like two princesses" Mimi paused "Locked up in a castle…maybe our prince charmings are on the way to save us."

"Or maybe they're already here…" replied Mimi

"What do you mean?" asked Mimi looking confused "Maybe Kouji is your prince charming but I don't have mine."

Izumi just gave Mimi a mysterious smile and walked into the bathroom and pressed the button for the jaccuzi then got in. Mimi sweat dropped 'I hope she doesn't think Yamato is my prince…' thought Mimi as she joined Izumi in the jaccuzi.

Meanwhile:

"I hope your gonna let them go soon." Said Takeru

"I can't! They will reveal our hide-out, we can't let that happen!" replied Yamato

"Unless we can trust them…" said Kouji

"Yes, if we gain their trust we know that they won't reveal us, then we can let them go…" said Yamato

"Well, I think Kouji trusts Izumi a lot…if you know what I mean!" said Taichi with a smirk.

"Oh shut up!" replied Kouji as he blushed

"Yeah! I noticed that too, and look your blushing! Taichi is right, I think you do have feelings for Izumi!" said Yamato.

Kouji just half-smiled as if he was daydreaming.

"Yeah, you're the one to talk Matt…" said Takeru sarcastically

"Whats that supposed to mean?!" replied Yamato

"I recognize that twinkle in your eyes when you talk about Mimi!"

Yamato just blushed and Takeru and Taichi laughed at the two guys that were falling for Mimi and Izumi.

After a while in the jaccuzi:

"Ok, I'm getting out know." Announced Mimi as she stood up. Mimi climbed out and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I guess I'll get out too then." Said Izumi. She got out and before she had a chance to get a towel the door opened. It was Kouji. He was so entranced by Izumi's body in a bikini that he just stood there staring at her in awe. Izumi started to blush at his stare and that brought Kouji back to reality. "Uh…Uh…sorry! I just, uh…came to bring your supper and I was looking for you…" he said still staring at Izumi.

Izumi blushed even more because of his glare.

"Hum, I better go now…" said Kouji and he turned around to leave but he was still entranced that, instead of going out the door, he banged into the wall. Mimi tried to hold in her laughed by putting her hand on her mouth. Kouji put his hand on his forehead and rushed out of the bathroom. Izumi came back to her senses and she ran after Kouji.

"Wait, wait!" she called after him.

Kouji stopped and turned around, still with his hand on his forehead. Izumi walked up to him and took his hand off and revealed a little cut. She then went to her suitcase and took out a first aid kit.

"I carry it everywhere with me in case of an accident!" she said as she took out a band-aid.

Kouji walked over to Izumi and she put the band-aid on his forehead.

"There!" said Izumi sweetly as she smiled, Kouji smiled back as if to thank her.

'They're so cute!' thought Mimi as she watched for the bathroom. 'I have to do something to bring them closer together!'

Mimi walked over to them who were still smiling at each other.

"Kouji, do you want to stay a while and watch the sunset with us?" she asked. Kouji looked surprised to see Mimi as if he just noticed her.

"Hum, yeah, I guess I can stay a little." He answered

"Great, let's go on the balcony!" she said and she took the platter that kouji brought with their supper on it and went onto the balcony. Izumi and Kouji followed.

After they ate their food they were just sitting on the balcony in silence, all you could hear was the sound of construction in the distance, but the girls were used to it since they could hear it all day. 'I have to find an excuse to leave those two alone' thought Mimi 'Ok, I know…'

"Hum, I'll go inside to change, be right back." She said as she got up (the girls were still wearing their bikinis) Izumi just smiled at Mimi. Mimi went inside, but instead of changing she put her ear on the balcony door to listen to Izumi and Kouji.

"Kouji?" said Izumi

"Yeah…" he answered

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me…again." She said and smiled

"I could never let someone as kind and beautiful as you drown…" he said sweetly then he took her hand and placed his other hand on her soft neck. He was coming closer and closer… but, right when he was just a few inches away, Izumi suddenly sneezed! Then, all at once Kouji let go of her.

"I'm so sorry! I think I'm catching a cold!" said Izumi embarrassed.

"Oh, lets go inside then." He answered sternly but then he gave Izumi a reassuring smile. 'I can't belive I sneezed! He almost kissed me!' thought Izumi sadly as they came inside. Mimi was sitting on the floor right by the door, still in her bikini. Kouji looked at her weirdly as she sweat dropped.

"Anyways, I should go now…" said Kouji "Bye." He said as he looked at Izumi. She just smiled and blushed at him in return. He then left and locked the door behind then.

As soon as Kouji left, Izumi ran into Mimi's arms and said:"I can't believe I sneezed!" as she started to cry.

"Don't cry! It's ok…he obviously has feelings for you…" Mimi comforted Izumi.

Izumi smiled and wiped her tears.

"Let's go to bed know…It's been a long day…" said Mimi

"Yes…" Izumi agreed

The girls changed into their pyjamas and got into the big white bed for their second night in Yamato's house, that's when Mimi remembered that to them, it was more like a dungeon. She frowned as she thought of Yamato keeping them locked in this place. 'Does he feel powerful or something by keeping both of us here?! I don't get the purpose of this!' she thought frustrated.

Beside her, Izumi was pretty calm. 'I'm sure I'll get another opportunity to kiss Kouji…' she thought happily.

"Mimi, I'm turning of the lights now." Said Izumi sweetly.

Mimi stopped frowning and half-smiled to Izumi before she turned of the lights.

"Goodnight Mimi…" whispered Izumi after

"Goodnight…" she answered quietly.

* * *

Well! That's it!!! I hope you liked it, it's a little shorter then the other two, but I just had to stop there…! I think it got funnier…right? Anyways, don't forget to review!!!

Preview of next chapter:

Mimi has a dream that may be trying to tell her something about her feelings! Izumi's cold gets worse during the night! How will this action packed night turn out? Will we find out the source of the construction noises? You will just have to read the next chapter of Dominaea Muscipula to find out!!!


	4. Tomorrow is a new day

Hey again! I just finished typing chapter 4 into my computer :-) ! I got a review from ch.3 saying that there hardly was any mimato, I then realized it was true! Sorry about that, I try to distribute it equally between mimato and kouzumi! You'll see that in this chapter there is much more mimato Enjoy!

* * *

Mimi's dream:

Mimi's lying in a field of flowers looking at all the shapes that the clouds make, and then she stands up and sees a hot guy with blond hair and intense eyes…it's Yamato. They run into each other's arms and start dancing to the music of the wind, Yamato is holding her tight and he suddenly lays a soft kiss on her delicate neck, then he moves his lips higher on her neck then her jawbone then her check. Then he gives Mimi a sexy and reassuring look that makes her heart pound, he started moving towards her mouth, but Mimi was suddenly awoken to a loud moan before his lips got a chance to meet hers.

Mimi sits up in the bed, startled (from the weird noise…and from her unexpected passionate dream) She hears the sound again and realises that it's coming from Izumi! Mimi gently lays her hand on Izumi's forehead. 'She's boiling with fever! Oh no, I have to do something!' thought Mimi.

Knowing that the door is locked, she goes on the balcony and looks for a rock to through on the window below, but she couldn't find one, so she ran back in to her luggage. Mimi dumped all her belongings on the floor searching franticly for something she could throw. She went into her makeup kit and took out her red nail polish (that was in a plastic bottle) and run back out onto the balcony. She bent over the railing and threw her nail polish onto the window of the room below hers. She sees a guy in boxers run out onto his balcony and look down to see who threw the mysterious object. The moonlight illuminated his face; it was Kouji.

"Psst! Kouji up here!" whispered Mimi

Kouji looked up and saw Mimi: "What!" he asked

"It's Izumi! She's sick!" she said

Kouji looked shocked and concerned and ran back in. Mimi went and stood beside her door waiting for Kouji to come while Izumi was tossing and turning in bed. She heard frenetic footsteps coming down the hall then the door unlocked and Kouji ran in, Yamato was right behind him. Mimi looked surprised at Yamato and blushed remembering her dream. He gave her a craving look when he noticed her staring at him, then Mimi just rolled her eyes and brushed him off remembering how obnoxious he actually is.

Kouji sat on the bed and put his hand on Izumi's forehead: "She has a very high fever!" he said then he went into the bathroom and came back with a wet facecloth and put it on her forehead.

"Come Mimi, I'll give you another room so you don't catch Izumi's cold." Said Yamato.

'I know that Kouji will take good care of Izumi. Plus, I don't want to get her nasty cold!' thought Mimi as she agreed. She then handed Yamato her suitcase and said: "A gentleman always carries a girls stuff."

Yamato just smiled and walked out of the room, Mimi followed. He led her to the room right beside the other one. It was a little smaller, but just as nice. Mimi sat down on the comfy bed and Yamato lied down beside her with his hands behind his head. "Guess what?" he asked Mimi

She looked at Yamato with a questioning look. He half smiled and said: "I had a wall built around my whole property so tomorrow you will be able to go outside and do whatever you want, inside the wall."

'So that's where all the construction noises were coming from.' Thought Mimi when she remembered those disturbances throughout the day. She then had a quick mood change from surprised to angry: "Hmph…I'd be much happier if you just let us go!" she replied as she crossed her arms and turned away from Yamato.

Yamato then took his hands off the back of his head and used them to push himself up to sit beside Mimi. He laid his hand on her shoulder, which made her look back at him then he said: "I understand. Believe me, I really wish I could let you go, but I already told you, I need to trust you."

Mimi lowered her eyelids and asked: "And when will you trust me?"

Yamato put Mimi's hair behind her ear and laid his chin on her shoulder so his mouth was right near her ear and he whispered: "When I have your trust in return…"

Then he suddenly kissed her ear! He surprised her so much that she got all tense. But he didn't stop; he started kissing her neck softly. Mimi wasn't only surprised by his sudden act, but also by the fact that she actually liked it! Then, Yamato licked her neck gently, Mimi got goose bumps of pleasure…she just closed her eyes and leaned her head back and let him kiss her neck passionately. She couldn't resist him.

It was all to good to be true. Mimi suddenly realized that she was letting the guy that trapped her in his house kiss her! Then, all at once, she opened her eyes and looked at Yamato angrily and punched him in the stomach! Yamato looked at her shocked, but before he had the time to say anything Mimi was standing on the bed. She pushed him off the bed with her foot. He fell to the ground. She jumped down from the bed and dragged Yamato out of the room! "I need my beauty sleep!" she yelled blushing angrily, and then she slammed the door in his face!

Yamato was lying on the ground, staring at the door in shock. Then he smiled and said to himself happily: "What a woman!"

Mimi sat back down on the bed and put her head desperately into her hands as she thought: 'Oh god…am I really falling in love with Yamato!...'

Meanwhile:

Kouji had been lying in bed with Izumi and he was holding the wet cloth on her forehead when he decided to turn it over since the side that was against her forehead had warmed up. When he did that, Izumi suddenly opened her eyes slightly: "Mmm…Mimi?" she said weakly.

"No, It's me." he whispered back.

Izumi looked him in the eyes and said: "Kouji?...Kouji…" then she laid her head down lightly on his chest and fell back to sleep. Kouji just wrapped his arms around her body and slowly fell asleep too…

Mimi awoke very early to the sound of snoring. She sat up in her bed. 'Where is all that noise coming from?' she thought. She got out of her bed. It sounded like it was coming right outside her door. She went to check if the door was unlocked; it was. She opened it, but she didn't see anything. As she walked out, she suddenly tripped over something and fell to the ground! She then realized she wasn't lying on the ground, but on someone's legs! Before she had a chance to see who those legs belonged to she heard a joyful voice say: "Good morning princess!"

It was Yamato's voice…she looked at his smiling face and she blushed and sweat dropped at the same time: "What the heck are you doing? You woke me up with all your snoring!" she told him.

"I wanted to be the first one to see you in the morning!" he said and smiled even more.

Mimi rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile sweetly, after all, he did sleep on the floor just to see her!

Yamato then stood up and handed is hand to Mimi to help her up. Mimi stared at his strong hand waiting for her to take it and blushed slightly. She laid her delicate hand into his. She liked holding his hand, she felt secure for the first time in a long time…

Yamato helped her up, but didn't let got of her hand and said: "Come outside with me."

Mimi gave him a confused look and said: "But I'm still wearing my pyjamas!"

Yamato looked at Mimi, she was wearing a dark blue silk camisole and matching shorts. "It doesn't matter, you look beautiful whatever you wear!" he said.

Mimi smiled at his flattering compliment and Yamato started running through the house still holding Mimi's hand. They ran all the way downstairs and passed Taichi and Takeru in the living room; they sweat dropped as they saw the two of them run by. They ran all the way through the back doors then they stopped. Mimi closed her eyes from the blaring sunshine, and then she reopened them. Mimi was is awe at what she saw! The yard breathtaking in the daylight!

There were a bunch of rose bushes that framed the house everywhere except on one side, since the lake came right up to the house on that side. There also were a few weeping willow trees. A lot of pink blossom trees in bloom all framed a trail. The lake water was sparkling with the reflection of the sun. You could hardly tell that there was a wall around the whole property…

"Wow, it's beautiful…" said Mimi entranced.

"I knew you would like it." said Yamato "Come, I wanna bring you for a ride on the lake" he said as he pulled her toward a rowboat.

Mimi got in and Yamato pushed it further into the water and then he jumped in with her. He then started to row; Mimi was sitting in front. The sun was shining in her face and the wind was blowing mildly. Mimi shivered.

"Here." said Yamato as he took of his sweater (he had nothing on underneath it)! He handed her his sweater and she put it on over her camisole. She then stared at his bare chest 'Oh my god, I didn't think Yamato could get any sexier; I guess I was wrong! Oh no, I'm blushing! Why am I blushing!' Mimi quickly turned away so Yamato couldn't tell that she was blushing.

'Wow…Mimi is so beautiful…even in the morning!' thought Yamato as he stared at Mimi with her hair blowing lightly in the wind.

Mimi suddenly saw a colourful fishy in the water and bent down to see it closer. Yamato got curious when he saw her staring at something in the water so he decided to bend over to see what she was looking at. All the weight on one side suddenly made the boat flip and they both fell in the water!

"Agh! Yamato! You made us flip, I'm soaked!" cried Mimi when she came above the water.

"Well, I just wanted to see what you were looking at!" he replied

"You idiot!" she said

There was a moment of silence then they both started to laugh at their silly situation. Mimi suddenly splashed Yamato! He looked surprised at first then he just splashed her back! They both started a splashing fight while laughing…

Meanwhile:

Izumi slowly woke up, keeping her eyes shut: 'What is all that splashing outside…it woke me up! Oh boy, this pillow is so comfy!' she thought as she started to rub her face all over what she thought was a pillow. It was actually Kouji's chest!

Kouji woke up and was surprised to see Izumi rubbing her face all over him looking very happy. Her face tickled him and he started to laugh. Izumi opened her eyes and realizes that she was rubbing her face on Kouji! Her face turned beat red!

"I'm so sorry! I thought, I thought you were a pillow!"

Her excuse made Kouji laugh even more, soon Izumi started laughing with him too. Then Kouji stood up on the bed and handed his hand to Izumi. She took it and he pulled her up. "So do you feel better?" he asked her

"Yup I feel as good as new! I feel like I could touch the sky!" she replied as she started to jump on the bed.

Kouji picked up a pillow and hit Izumi with it.

"Hey! I'll get you back!" she said as she picked up another pillow and twirled and hit Kouji! They started a pillow fight. Both of them were happily jumping around the bed hitting each other with pillows when suddenly, the door opened!

Taichi was just standing there with a surprised look. The two stopped bouncing around. Taichi's surprised look quickly turned into a smirk and he leaned against the door frame.

"Well, well, well! What is going on in here!" he said

Izumi blushed as she got down from the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Tai!" replied Kouji coolly as he also got down.

"I'm being ridiculous!" he replied

Kouji gave him a dirty look. Tai stopped talking but kept on smirking and he tapped Kouji on the back.

"Anyways, I just came to tell you two that there's breakfast downstairs!"

"What! I thought I had to stay up here!" said Izumi, confused.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! Yamato had a wall built around the whole property! That way you can go anywhere you like, inside the walls of course!" said Kouji as he sweat dropped.

"Oh cool." Replied Izumi simply as she walked elegantly out of the room, the two guys followed.

* * *

That's the end of chap4...I hope you liked it!

Preview of chapter 5 :

Yamato brings Mimi to an island that holds many surprises. While Kouji brings Izumi to a treehouse. What will happen on the island? And what will happen in the treehouse? Tune in to the next chapter of Dominaea Muscipula to find out!


	5. Strawberry Island

Hey! Yes, I know, I know…I took forever to finally post the 5th chapter of Dominaea Muscipula, but it's finally here! I haven't been very motivated lately, for anything. Thanks for all the great reviews though, I really appreciate them! I'm starting a new story soon, make sure your read that one to, it's gonna be quite different though(Fruits Basket)! Anyways, enjoy this story for know!

* * *

When Mimi and Yamato finished their splashing fight, Yamato flipped the boat back over and helped Mimi in after he got back in. He continued to row towards an island.

"That island has the best strawberry bushes, they're in bloom this month!" said Yamato

"Really! Strawberries are my favourite fruit! So sweet and juicy!" said Mimi as she daydreamed about strawberries.

"Me too…" said Yamato smiling

"Yamato?"

"Yes?"

"You're rowing the wrong way!"

Yamato was so distracted by Mimi that he was just rowing in circles he laughed at himself stupidly and started rowing toward the island again. To change the subject he said: "By the way, you can call me Matt, it sounds cooler." He said and winked at Mimi, she just smiled.

They finally arrived at the island and got out of the boat.

"Come." Said Yamato sweetly as he took Mimi's hand and walked towards the forest. They climbed over a few rocks and Yamato took the spiky branches out of Mimi's way, they arrived at a small clearing with strawberry bushes all around it. Mimi just stared in astonishment then suddenly Yamato stuffed a big red strawberry in her mouth. Mimi was surprised at first, but then she chewed the strawberry, it was the best one she had ever had in her life!

"Like it?"

"It's delicious!" she said with her mouth full, reaching for another one.

Yamato laughed and ate one himself.

Meanwhile:

Izumi, Kouji, Takeru and Taichi were finished the breakfast composed with toast, bacon and eggs.

"That was really good." Said Izumi as she rubbed her belly.

Kouji smiled as he agreed.

"Yeah, so good that we didn't even leave any for Yamato and Mimi!" said Taichi

Izumi looked surprised as if she just noticed their absence: "Where are they?" she asked

"I think he took her to the island!" said Takeru

"What's on the island?" asked Izumi

"Strawberries…" said Kouji

'Moment of silence'

"What's up with the band-aid!" asked Taichi looking at Kouji.

When he said that, Kouji remembered the night before and blushed. Taichi raised an eyebrow.

"I walked into the wall…" he said

Another moment of silence then Taichi and Takeru burst out laughing and Izumi blushed too.

"Let's leave these two buffoons, Izumi!" said Kouji as he walked towards outside, Izumi followed. He closed the door behind them. Outside, the sun was shining, it sparkled on Izumi's skin and in her blond her. Kouji realised then that she was beautiful inside and out too, to him she was perfect. Kouji took her hand and whispered to her: "Come with me, I want to show you something." Izumi stared into his sparkling eyes and blushed a little as she tightened her grip on his hand and whispered back: "Yes…"

He pulled her towards a few trees and Izumi was surprised to see a ladder on one of them, she looked up and saw a cute tree house: "Wah! Where did that come from!"

Kouji laughed a little and said: "Me, Yamato, Takeru and Taichi built it when we were kids, we used to go up there all the time, but then…things became serious and we had to grow up…"

Izumi looked at him, confuse, she didn't quite understand what he meant. Kouji wanted to reassure her: "But that doesn't matter now! Come up with me!" and he leaded her towards the ladder, she climbed up and sat on one side, Kouji sat on the other. They smiled at each other in silence. 'I really like him, but I'm not sure about his feelings, he's so secretive, I have to know!' thought Izumi

"Kouji, can I ask you something?" she asked

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I like you!"

"Hum, I mean…do you really like me, in more of a friend kind of way…?" Izumi blushed slightly as she talked

Kouji stared at her beautiful face, then got up and sat closer to her and whispered in her ear: "Yes I do."

Izumi almost melted, she turned her head and whispered back: "Me too…" she laid her hand on his.

Kouji smiled at her and she asked: "When did you know?"

"Know what?" he asked confused

"That you liked me!"

Kouji laughed, embarrassed a little: "Well, I knew when I saw your face after I saved you…the first time!" he chuckled a little.

Izumi blushed slightly and smiled: " Me too, it reminds me on that song, On The Way Down by Ryan Cabrera."

Kouji tilted his head: "I don't think I know it…"

"Fine, I'll sing it." She closed her eyes and cleared her throat. She started singing the chorus, her voice was so beautiful to Kouji: _And on the way down_ _I saw you And you saved me From myself And I won't forget The way you loved me On the way down Almost fell right through But I held onto you_

After she finished her song, she kept her eyes closed and before she had a chance to open them, she felt something soft on her lips, she opened her eyes and saw Kouji…kissing her! Then Kouji suddenly stopped and started blushing like crazy: "Sorry! Hum…I just…your voice is beautiful…you're beautiful…" but before he had a chance to finish, Izumi went over to him and she kissed him! Kouji was surprised at first but then he started kissing her back…

Meanwhile:

"Ugh…I ate way too many!" moaned Mimi

"Me too!" said Yamato, then he let out a burp.

Mimi flicked his head and ordered: "Excuse yourself! You are in the presence of a lady, don't you have any manners!"

Yamato raised an eyebrow then he made a snobbish face as if to look noble and said: "All my excuses your highness! Pardon my rudeness in your presence, lovely queen of Strawberry Island!"

Mimi decided to go along with the role-playing: "You have my forgiveness! Now, before boredom overcomes my spirit, escort me to the wondrous beauties of my island!"

"Your wish is my command!" he said as he bowed towards Mimi and offered her his arm, she took it and Yamato started walking with her, arm in arm, deeper into the forest.

"So, where are you taking me?" she asked

"You'll see! I want it to be a surprise." Then he covered her eyes with his hands: "We're almost there!"

Mimi heard the sound of running water and she couldn't help but become curious.

"Ok, we're here!" then he took his hands off her eyes and revealed a magnificent waterfall! Mimi was speechless; there was a little cliff with sparkling water running off it that fell into a calm, clear, deep pond, which lay before them.

"Do you like it?" Yamato asked

"…It's beautiful…" Mimi finally spoke

"I knew you would like it." They smiled at each other

"So, wanna go for a swim?"

"Sure, you first!"

"No, ladies first!"

"I don't think so!" Mimi started pushing him toward the pond

"Let me take off my pants!" and he started unzipping his jeans and Mimi took off his sweater.

"Ok, now your going in!" Mimi started pushing him again, a few inches away from the pond, she gave him one last push, but at the last second, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in with him! Splash!

"Matt! How could you!" she said when she came above water. "Matt?" but he was nowhere to be found: "Matt! Where are you?" she started panicking

"Calm down Mimi, come over here!"

"You idiot! You scared me! What the heck are you doing!"

Yamato was behind the waterfall, where it's dry, and he stuck his head through to speak to her. All the water running down his face was quite sexy, Mimi couldn't help but smile.

"Come on!" he said and Mimi swum over to the waterfall and Yamato pulled her through. He didn't let go of her once they were both standing, he just stared at her body in the wet pyjama's.

"Quit staring, you pervert!" Mimi said as she blushed

"Sorry! I can't help it your so sexy." He said and winked.

"Hmph…" is all Mimi could said as she though: 'You're sexy too…'

Yamato finally let her go and smiled. The sound of waterfall under there was even nicer than outside. Yamato suddenly bowed and stuck out his hand: "Would you give me this dance?"

Mimi blushed and sweat dropped as she gave him her with a hint of a smile. They started dancing like to a slow song, then Yamato stopped and lightly kissed Mimi's neck suddenly, she couldn't resist…then he started moving up, kissing her upper neck, then her jawbone, etc, all the way to her check right beside her mouth which he kissed tenderly. Then he looked into Mimi's eyes and went to kiss her mouth but at the last second, Mimi turned her head and he kissed her ear instead! Yamato sweat dropped. All at once, Mimi let go of him and dived back through the waterfall.

'Oh my god, that was like my dream!' thought Mimi as she swam back to shore,

Yamato was left standing alone under the waterfall. He sighed looking at Mimi through it. 'Will you ever trust me Mimi?' he thought to himself. And he dived through the waterfall.

* * *

Yup, chapter 5 is already over!

Preview of next chapter of Dominaea Muscipula : You'll see…….. ;-)


End file.
